


Here Come the Girls

by Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Drinking, Eve has a girls night, Girls Being Awesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch/pseuds/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch
Summary: Eve's girls night out is interrupted when Bond shows up.





	Here Come the Girls

**Author's Note:**

> iPod shuffle Tuesday: Girls - The Sugababes

“This is nice,” 002 said. “It’s good to get away from the office once in a while.”

Eve nodded her agreement around the several straws they’d put in a drink so bright it was practically fluorescent under the UV lights.

“Just us girls,” 002 continued happily, negotiating her way around a ridiculously big paper umbrella and a cocktail stick of slaughtered fruit. “No guys, no work stuff-“

“You might want to hold that thought,” Eve replied, slurring slightly and how was that she’d only had two, maybe three drinks?  “Because that moron over there looks an awful lot like Bond.”

Oh, and the lethal cocktails they’d had back at 004’s flat. So maybe it was four or five drinks. Oops.

You think this is a – a thing?” 002 asked.  

“Nah.”

Eve paused.

“Maybe.”

 “One way to find out,” she said. “Oi James!”

The other double 00s tried to shush her but then James in their midst.

“Ladies.”

“Won’t work on us Bond, we’re _immune_.”

“Does your boyfriend know you’re here?”

“Is this a thing?” Eve asked, gesturing emphatically and insinuating the words _mission_ and _top secret_ with her eyebrows.

James looked at her in amusement.

“How many margaritas is that now?”

“I’ve seen your mission reports Bond don’t get preachy with me. And answer the question.”

She went to hit his arm meaning for the gesture to be playful but the alcohol had her misjudging her strength and aim, and she ended up hitting Bond’s cheek hard enough to make him wince.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “It’s nothing. Just needed a drink.”

Bond left, and a round of shots later and 002 was monologuing again. Eve was nodding along when she saw a thin, dark haired figure. It was a small world after all, but this was ridiculous.

“Q,” she pointed out shortly.

“Not with James. Trouble in paradise?” 002 asked speculatively.   

“Just plain trouble I’d wager,” 004 said. Eve thought 004 was probably the most sober of the three of them. She seemed to be faring best in her heels anyway. To Eve the world was seesawing all over the place.

 “Fresh air?” she suggested. If Q was here looking as worried as he did, it was probably time to sober up and fast.

The three made their way out onto a fire-escape where the smokers would usually gather to find a guy in a leather jacket blocking their path. They were about to turn to try the front when they heard a grunt of pain. 002 put her elbow in the man’s solar plexus and 004 and Eve hurried past.

Two men had James cornered. They seemed surprised, but clearly didn’t think the girls were much of a threat. Eve found that insulting so she stabbed the one of the left with her high heel. The fight was gratifyingly short. She might be drunk but she still had it.

Bond straightened and eyed his captors crumpled states.  

“You,“ Eve said, “owe us a drink.”


End file.
